narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Imprisonment Seal
Perhaps Zenjou's deadliest supplementary technique, it is enough for him to stop beings of extraordinary power. He created it after mastering the Time-Release Technique. Birthing a seal which activates under a specific condition. This condition is simply when introduced into a foreign body. Beyond it's horrendous imprisonment, the Imperial Seal's deadliest aspect is its activation. It is one of absolute subtly, almost impossible to detect among those who have not witnessed it before. There are two distinct methods which Zenjou is capable of utilizing. His first and infamous usage involves placing his palm against an opponents body after performing the necessary string of hand seals. Doing so allows him to trigger it upon his conscious command, using an activation seal. Zenjou's secondary method involves his chakra entering an opponents body. Zenjou can do so forcefully which allows him to activate it as his leisure. His lesser known trick also doubles as a defense mechanism against shinobi who steal chakra. The Imperial Imprisonment seal is implemented upon the next time his chakra is stolen after performing the activation seal. Those unable to convert chakra experience an activation dependent on Zenjou's will. For those who take a short time to convert chakra, Zenjou is able to immediately activate this seal before it is transmuted. When an enemy is capable of converting chakra almost instantly, the seal is melded into his chakra. Which is seen by his energy taking a darker hue. Within it is a hidden command. Once converted into the opponents own energy, Zenjou's chakra retains it's order. It hijacks the opponents body, and causes an unholy growth similar to an unmastered Shikotsumyaku. Their body goes haywire, causing their chakra to overly stimulate their osteoblast cells. Forming bone upon their skin, even transforming it into a thick layer. Thus creating a personal prison of bone. Every ounce traveling through their chakra network, hardens. Causing their body to transmute as well. Soon, it starts to form a specific pattern, emerging violently from their body. As their body continously creates chakra, it also transforms into bone. Creating an external layer. Eventually, all that is left is a massive osteokinetic structure. Zenjou refers to this as the punishment for stealing power from a god. For those who can survive without nutrition or oxygen, they are cursed to an immortal imprisonment. Others find themselves suffocated or starved in a matter of time. Once sealed, because their chakra is constantly turned into nourishment for their cells, their existence is shoved into darkness. Only those with blessed eyes can visualize their chakra hardening. The seal gains immense strength against those who possess powerful chakra levels. As it uses the opponents chakra as a power source for it's constant growth. It is a seal capable of imprisoning a Jinchūriki as their tailed beast becomes a power source as well. Unfortunately, once sealed, not even Zenjou can retrieve the beast and must await it's death. Triva *The Seal itself and it's activation is inspired by Sosuke's Aizens, defeat. *The chakra effect is also borrowed from The Immortal Secrets of Nicholas Flamel. Where Mars (God of War) is sealed by his lover, by turning his mana into stone. *Ten thousand years, in Buddhist doctrine, is metaphorically synonymous with the concept of eternity.